It has been discovered that placing an appropriately constructed shield over the LNB can serve to eliminate the problem with moisture accumulation which leads to loss of signal. The shield must be constructed so as to protect the LNB from precipitation while not impeding signal reception. The same structure will work with other suitable satellite receiving dish feed horns even if they do not qualify as LNB converters.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a protective cover for a satellite receiving dish feed horn or LNB mounted on a support, the cover comprising: a top, sides and a back; the top and sides each having front and back edges; a forwardly and downwardly directed projection extending from the front edge of the top; and means to fasten the cover to the support or feed horn; such that the cover protects the feed horn or LNB from precipitation while not impeding signal reception.
In further aspects of the invention, the cover is comprised of a lightweight, durable thermoplastic material; the cover comprises integral location means to locate the cover to the feed horn, LNB or support; the fastening means comprises openings located rearward in each side to accommodate fastening straps adapted to secure the cover to the support; the thermoplastic material is transparent; the thermoplastic material is shock-resistant; the thermoplastic material is formulated to protect the feed horn from ultraviolet radiation; the end is adapted to conform partially to the profile of the support; the fastening straps are adapted to removably secure the cover to the support; the location means comprises indentations in the back and rearward portion of the top; the projection is integral with the top and sides; insulating means are provided to minimize thermal contact between the cover and the feed horn support.
In a further aspect, the invention comprises a satellite feed horn or LNB mounted on a support, and a cover adapted to be fastened to the support or feed horn, wherein the cover is open to the air in a downwardly facing direction, and substantially open to the air in a forwardly facing direction, and is separated from the feed horn by a distance sufficient to allow air circulation between the cover and the feed horn.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method of protecting a satellite receiving dish feed horn or LNB mounted on a support comprises removably mounting a cover to the support, feed horn or LNB in spaced relation from the feed horn or LNB, wherein the cover comprises a top, sides arid a back but is substantially open to the air in the forward and downward facing directions of the feed horn or LNB.
In a further aspect, the cover is permanently fastened to the feed horn, LNB or support. Such fastening may occur during manufacture or following manufacture.